


hot summer (interlude)

by 4_Jwj



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, there is simultaneously nothing but porn here and also the softest core porn that exists probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_Jwj/pseuds/4_Jwj
Summary: q: how hot is too hot (to have sex)
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	hot summer (interlude)

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am and its hot as fuck lets get it

it’s too hot for seokwoo to be touching him like this, broad palm inching up his bare thigh, seokwoo’s head pillowed on his stomach. the ac in their apartment is a single fan they’ve laid on its side so it can blow lukewarm air over them while they sprawl on the floor, the most it’s doing gently brushing seokwoo’s damp bangs away from his forehead.

inseong makes a feeble attempt to swat seokwoo’s hand away, too lazy to shake him off or do much more than brush over his fingers before giving up, left hand falling back to his side.

he doesn’t think about using the other one, slowly combing through seokwoo’s hair, to pull him off. it’s too much effort, seokwoo’s big head way too heavy, and he’s pretty sure their sweaty skin has fused together, anyway. seokwoo fingers brush against his inner thigh, his knuckles against his semi.

“too hot,” inseong mutters, relaxing into seokwoo’s languid stokes over his shorts in spite of himself.

seokwoo only hums, lips pressing a smile into his stomach while his fingers slip under inseong’s underwear, wrapping around the hot skin of his cock. he’s still agonizingly slow, too tired and hot and lazy to do any more but somehow, still horny. if he had the energy he’d laugh, but it comes out as a couple of breathy, stuttering _ah ah_ sounds instead, seokwoo’s thumb pressing into the slit.

seokwoo lifts his head up to kiss him, slow and deep to match the pace of his strokes. a full body shiver still goes through him when seokwoo dips his tongue into his mouth, curling it against the back of his teeth, pushing in until he’s practically tongue fucking him.

they’re probably too gross and sweaty to ask seokwoo to -

“can i fuck you?” inseong coughs, nowhere near used to the confidence seokwoo is steadily gaining, even with the bright colour staining his cheeks. this time, it’s probably from the heat, which -

“too hot,” he says again, soft and unconvincing with his hips squirming into seokwoo’s touch, tiny thrusts the most he has energy for right now. seokwoo grins, already knowing he’s won.

“i’ll do all the work, you can just stay there,” that’s all it takes, a slow smile spreading across his face, legs sliding open on the floor. seokwoo’s tongue slips out to trace his lips, the hand on inseong’s cock twisting roughly, forcing out a low moan.

too late, seokwoo pouts down at him, wide eyed while the gears turn in his mind and he realizes he’s been played. inseong leans up on his elbows to kiss his bottom lip, taking it between his teeth before pulling away. when he does, the pout is gone from seokwoo’s lips, frown replaced by a fond look.

“you’re such an asshole.”

“uh huh, go now,” inseong waves a hand towards their beside table, stifling a whine when seokwoo pulls away into his hand.

while he rifles through their drawers to find a bottle of lube that isn’t empty, inseong pulls off his underwear, throwing them far enough away to be out of sight. seokwoo will nag him for being disgusting when he finds them, but he could never be really upset with him, so it’s officially a problem for inseong in the future.

seokwoo drops roughly to his knees when he turns around to inseong touching himself, lazy strokes as he takes in the delicate slope of his back, impossibly long legs bare from where his shorts end, just under his ass. convincing him to strip down had been an uphill battle, infinitely rewarding now that inseong can shamelessly ogle him from the couch, the back of his neck red as he cooks dinner almost stark naked

( _you know this is - kind of gross, right -_

_uh huh. turn around, you’re burning the rice_ )

it’s the little things, that make the heat wave bearable.

seokwoo leans forward to kiss him again, fingers generously coated in lube teasing his cheeks apart.

it’s been a couple of hot, sticky days since either of them has had the energy for anything past a sloppy blowjob. he could just be being extra careful, or -

he’s enjoying the way inseong squirms under him, the cool, slick feeling of lube sliding down his crack, dripping from seokwoo’s fingers.

it’s probably a little bit of both, seokwoo slipping one careful finger inside of him, sinking down to the knuckle. usually, he’d start with two, inseong having finally convinced him he doesn’t actually mind the feeling of being split open, on seokwoo’s long fingers or his cock, and finally his tongue, pressed inside of him along with three fingers after seokwoo breathlessly whispers that particular fantasy into his ear, inseong’s fingers inside of him, urging him on.

inseong breaks the kiss to beg seokwoo to hurry up, too hot and irritable to be embarrassed about it. not that he would be, normally, but it might take him longer than a minute to get here, shamelessly plying seokwoo with every pet name and bits of praise he knows he’s weak to, pushing down onto his hand.

it works, two more fingers following the first too soon. inseong arches into it, stuttering out _yes, there, fuck_ , over and over again as seokwoo pumps his fingers into him, scraping against his walls almost lazily.

he fingers him until the edge of pain fades into pure pleasure, and the steady thrust of seokwoo’s fingers is almost relaxing. inseong’s head falls back, eyes slipping shut and legs spreading further. he’s useless like this, minutes away from coming, a deliciously slow buildup to heat in his stomach just from seokwoo’s fingers, but he manages to bring a hand up to stroke though seokwoo’s hair, grateful he at least has the energy to make him feel this good.

seokwoo leans into it, his knees pushing against inseong’s thighs as he leans forward to lick across his chest. sweat drips off his nose, onto inseong’s skin and it should not be hot, might be the sexiest thing that’s ever happened to him. his hair is matted to the side of his face, wet under inseong’s fingers.

just before inseong is about to come, three of seokwoo’s fingers deep inside him, pressing on his prostate, seokwoo’s teeth biting down on the soft skin of his stomach he pulls away, gripping his hips and yanking him forward until their hips knock together.

inseong’s half-lidded eyes fly open, hands scrambling for purchase on the hardwood flood. still hazy, seokwoo slides inside in one fluid motion, inseong pliant under him, cock bouncing softly against his stomach.

his eyes slip closed for a second, mouth parting on low moan and fingers gripping inseong’s hips to burning. he’s beautiful, sweat clinging to his golden skin, full lips silently shaping inseong’s name.

inseong slides a shaking palm up his arm, digging his fingers into his shoulders when seokwoo opens his eyes, silently urging him to come closer. he does, pressing forward until they’re chest to chest, pushing his cock impossibly deeper into him, wrenching a long, low moan from his throat.

he fucks him like that, achingly slowly and barely pulling out, grinding his hips down while inseong rocks forward, pulling himself up with an arm around his neck.

it’s excruciatingly hot, inseong’s sweat soaked thighs clinging to seokwoo’s hips, his face and chest flushed a violent, dizzying red but it’s almost as painfully good, seokwoo’s soft lips on his neck, not a second where he isn’t _full_.

this slowly, he can feel everything, too much. seokwoo’s cock hot inside of him, his teeth scraping his neck and his hands, strong fingers pushing down on his skin until it yields, kneading his thighs, ass, thumbs pressing into his stomach.

inseong quickly loses himself, in the torturous roll of seokwoo’s hips, the rhythmic movement of hands over him. whatever is coming out of his mouth he’s not aware of it, the tiny wounds he’s carving into seokwoo’s back with his nails or the way he’s trembling in seokwoo’s arms, forcing him to pin him down with his weight, one large hand wrapped part of the way around his thigh.

seokwoo makes him take it like that, too much from everywhere but especially his cock, hard and leaking against his stomach, onto the stickiness he’s already soaked in until he’s panting, breath coming out in soft gasps that are still sometimes sacrificed so he can call out seokwoo’s name. he wraps a hand around him only when he’s completely unable to even think about doing it himself, eyes squeezed shut because looking at seokwoo, on top of everything he’s feeling _hurts_.

inseong comes with a hoarse shout, not even sure how he abused his voice so much, or long he’s been suspended in time, seokwoo’s arms. seokwoo’s seductive rhythm falters, barely holding himself together long enough to whisper y _ou’re beautiful, incredible, i love you_ into inseong’s ear before he follows, not bothering to pull out.

inseong gasps, running a hand down his own chest, over his thigh where seokwoo’s come spills out of him. he presses his legs together, practically wills himself not to get hard again before turning to seokwoo, rolled onto his back beside him.

“you’re sappy when you come, you know,” seokwoo’s laugh is loose, rolling out of him from somewhere low in his throat. again, inseong has to fight back the urge to climb on top of him. he isn’t going anywhere, for christ’s sake, and if he does fuck him again he’ll fall asleep before showering, right on the floor, and wake up filthier than he used to in college.

“i know, sorry. i mean it though,” inseong shakes his head before resting it on seokwoo’s chest, his fingers coming up automatically to card through his hair, “i don’t mind, it’s cute. you should tell me i’m perfect more, actually,” he feels, more than hears seokwoo’s barked out laugh.

“when did i say you were perfect?”

“you thought it, though,” seokwoo scratches the short hairs at the back of his neck, making him curl further into him, legs tangling with his.

“uh huh, sure,” he’s said it before, into inseong’s neck while he draped himself over his back, but he might not even remember. at least, inseong thinks so, until he mutters something like _don’t get greedy, i already told you_ , his other hand coming up to brush over his face. he might have intended to poke him in the forehead, or the cheek, but his whole body is relaxed under inseong, heavy with exhaustion.

still, it’s worth a try.

“if i ride you will you carry me into the shower,” predictably, seokwoo laughs. he laughs a lot, after sex and almost all of inseong’s jokes. it’s one of his favourite things about him.

“i’d probably drop you. i think i need you to carry me, right now,” inseong snorts.

“hilarious.”

he does end up trying, peeling himself off the floor before bending over seokwoo, pulling on his arms while he makes himself as unhelpful as possible. finally, seokwoo staggers to his feet, leaning most of his weight onto inseong while he drags him into the bathroom.

they stumble into the shower, slumping against each other in sheer relief when cold water runs through their hair, down their backs.inseong considers living out of the bathroom until the heat breaks, dismisses it only because he and seokwoo are both way too big to be regularly having sex in the shower. it’s cramped, and a pretty huge turn off when someone hits their head hard enough against the shower head to stir serious fears of a concussion.

after they towel off, seokwoo changes into a clean pair of shorts, and a tank top inseong lets him wear because he’s too tired to take another shower. inseong steals a pair of boxers from seokwoo, turning around just in time to see him kick his discarded pair from earlier out of sight.

he doesn’t need to say anything, seokwoo’s sheepish smile enough to let him know he won’t be getting chewed out when they eventually have to clean.

for now, seokwoo rights the fan, adjusting it so it blows onto the bed before lying down, waving his hand at inseong.

he lays his head on seokwoo’s arm, wary of getting too close to his body heat. seokwoo doesn’t push it, either, choosing not to pull him flush to his side like he normally would. it’s too good to be clean again, sweat free and all the grease washed from their hair.

inseong falls asleep almost instantly after curling his fingers in seokwoo’s tank top, the urge to be touching him the only thing keeping him awake in the middle of the afternoon. seokwoo’s breath evens out shortly after, a small smile tucked into his shoulder.


End file.
